Hetalia in Wonderland
by PunkyMusicLover
Summary: This story was based off of Alice in Wonderland, one of my all time favorites. Fem!England Is Alice, and I want to know who you think the reast of the charachters should be because I am clueless! Fem!UKxUS. Human names used. Rated T because of Romano...
1. Alice and Alfred

**I was changing my profile picture when I came up with this. And I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE Alice in Wonderland. **

**Warning: This is not EXSACT plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Alice in wonderland... :'(**

"So when did all this happen, Miss. Kirkland?" The interviewer asked.

"Please, just call me Alice. May I ask first, who are you?" Alice asked back.

"I am Alfred F. Jones. Can we get back to the interview?" Alfred answered.

"Can we, Mr. Jones?" She smiled. Alfred sighed.

"_May_ we get back to the interview?" He corrected himself, knowing what she meant.

"Yes, we may." She almost laughed.

"So Alice, When did this all start?" Alfred asked again, shifting in his seat.

"It all started in the garden, right outside this house."

**This is now shifting in to story mode...Like going in to wonderland-**

_**Alice POV:**_

I was walking in the garden, through the beautiful roses, lilies, and poppies. Just along the bank, but past a stone bridge to get a cross a little brook. I ran away from my history lesson that day and was thinking of going back, when I saw the strangest reflection across the water.

Kiku, my cat, let out a small "Meep" at the reflection. I looked up to see a white rabbit, it also seemed to be Italian. And it was saying 'Doitsu' repeatedly.

Well, out of my courosidy, I spoke back to it. "Um, sir, might I ask but who is Doitsu?" The rabbit, which I was now sure that's what it was, turned to look at me.

"Doitsu, is my friend. What is your name Miss?" He said it as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do!

"Oh, my name is Alice. And yours?"

"Pretty name! My name is Feliciano. Miss. Alice, have you seen my friend around?" He was so adorable, I felt bad for telling him no.

"No, I haven't. You'll have to check some where else." I told him.

"Oh, thank you Alice." He look so downhearted as he went on his way.

I looked at my cat, who also looked a bit surprised. "I am a bit curious as to where he is going." I smiled picking up my cat. "Lets go have an adventure!"

I watched Feliciano closely, making sure that I didn't lose his trail, all the way up to a rabbit hole. "Now what do you suppose-" I didn't get to finish before I knelt down to gape into the rabbit hole. "Kiku, do you think he would find his-" I, once again, did not get to finish before I fell into the hole.

-**We are going back to the interview and are no longer in her memories**-

"Alice, did you say a rabbit was talking to you?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. I should tell you, before I go on, that strange things happened. And if you don't believe me I will go." She answered, standing up and making a move toward the door.

"No, Alice, please stay." He heard that if you don't believe her and/or you don't have proper manners around her that she won't talk. "I believe you." And he really needed a raise.

"Good, I shall continue." She turned around. "But do you mind if we talk in the garden?"

**Good cliffhanger, yes? If you have any suggestions of who from Hetalia should be in Alice in wonderland, tell me. CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISUM is allowed.**

**Reviews are love~**


	2. Falling

**Hi! I'm back! This was BASED on Alice in Wonderland, just in case anyone was confused.**

"Yes, We may go talk in the garden." Alfred said, sighing.

"Thank you." Alice nodded her head.

The two of them walked though the garden. Through the roses, lilies, and poppies. They walked over that stone bridge, and through some marigolds.

"Now, as I was saying." Alice continued.

-**Into wonderland!-**

_Alice POV_

I fell down, down, down, for what seemed like an hour. "If I keep falling like this, I will never return to my history lesson!" I wined.

The hole that I was falling down had strange things in it: I saw a book, a stove, a bed, a rocking chair, a lamp, a chandelier, a pot, a kettle, I even saw a window! I bumped into some of the objects before I grabbed a book and started to read it.

"Well, Kiku will be hungry when I return." I tried to cheer myself up.

Just a few minutes after I let the book go I dropped to the ground. "OW!" I yelled. "That hurt." I rubbed my head.

I looked up to see the rabbit going through a door. I stumbled in the room after him, but fell down on the ground. "Tripping on my own feet?" I looked down to see a small mouse. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr.!" I apologized, picking the mouse in the palm of my hand and raising it to eye-level. "Who are you?" I asked.

The mouse sighed and answered, "My name is Matthew." The mouse stood up and started to fade away.-

**Blame getting interrupted on America! Back to the interview.**

"He faded away?" Alfred asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes, why?" Alice looked at him.

"He sounds like my brother, Matthew." He smiled, shifting his eyes toward his feet.

"Well, now! Maybe that is him?" She smiled.

_She is really cute when she smiles._ Alfred thought. "Maybe... Please continue."

"Alright." She continued.

**-To my favorite place!-**

_ALICE POV_

"Where are you?" I asked searching my hand. He moved a little and reappeared. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Um... Do you know the way out of here?"

"It's okay." He accepted my apology. "The only way out is forward." He finished in a wispier.

He jumped out of my hand and ran trough the small door. "Good bye." I waved.

After a minute of sitting and looking around I noticed a small table in the middle of the room. "How the hell did I miss that?" I face-palmed.

Walking over to the table I noticed a bottle saying 'DRINK ME' In big letters. I thought nothing of NOT drinking it and took a sip. Whats the worst that could happen, right?

**-INTERUPTION!-**

"Mind if I ask what it tasted like?" Alfred sounded curious.

"It tasted like German beer." Alice smiled. Alfred looked at her in horror.

"And how old were you!"

Alice laughed. "Around the age of ten." Alfred relaxed.

"Oh, okay." Alfred sighed. "Continue." Alice nodded. _Well, she can be a bit scary too..._ Alfred stared down at her.

-***Dances* Wonderland!-**

"This tastes funny." I looked into my drink and put down the bottle. "!" I yelled as I shrunk down to around ½ foot. "I shrunk?" I looked at my clothes, which still fit perfectly.

"Yes, yes you did." I voice said from behind me. I jumped the voice frightening me.

"Who are you?" I asked a...Door?

**Hehehehehhehehee... Who will be the door? Not even I know. No, I'm serious I have no IDEA who should be the door.**

**Come on! I know people read my stories! Wait, maybe my stories are so good that there is no reason to review them! Yes, that it.**

**Reviews are AWESOME!~**


	3. In wonderland

**OwO Omg, I got reviews...**

**Ha Ha Ha! To the story!**

"The door talked?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, it talked. This is when most people don't believe me." Alice answered.

"I still believe you." Alfred smiled. Alice looked up at him in surprise.

"You do?" Her eyes widened at his answer.

"Yes, I do." He smiled a little wider when she smiled hopefully. "Continue?"

**Wonder-land, wonder-land, wonder-land!**

**ALICE POV**

"Mi nombre es Antonio." The door said in a Spanish accent. I stared at the door in confusion. The door noticed my confusion and laughed. "My name is Antonio." (Antonio is the same size as Alice.)

"Oh, Antonio, do you know a way out of here?" I asked.

"_Si_, you have to go through one of the doors here." Once he said that many doors appeared, all much bigger than I. "But they are all locked, you must find a key." He smiled.

"How am I going to find a key?" I crossed my arms at the door.

"Look behind you." He said gesturing to the table...Well, as much as a door could gesture.

I turned around to see a key on top of the glass table. "How will I ever reach that?" I looked at the key hopelessly.

"Try the box." Antonio looked at a box that had appeared beside me.

"Thank you." I thanked, remembering my manners and realizing how rude I was.

In the box was 12 colorful cookies with, in black print, "EAT ME" writing on them. I piked up a soft blue cookie with "EAT ME" writing in cursive.

"Oh no..." I put the cookie back in the box. "Isn't there another way?" I looked with pleading eyes at Antonio.

"No." He replied. I took the cookie back in my hand I took a bite.

It tasted like cake more than it did a cookie. But, as I suspected, I grew more than I intended. I grew so large my head hit the ceiling. The door...I mean, Antonio laughed.

"I should have told you, not to eat too much." He joked. I than realized he had a nice view up my skirt, so I grabbed the key and drank from the bottle from before.

**I'm sorry! Blame interruptions on AL!**

_She was a least smart enough to shrink herself down quickly. _Alfred thought, making a list in his head how many girls wouldn't do what she did. "So, even though it tasted funny, you drank from the bottle once again?"

"Yes, I guess I was thinking 'Nothing happened to me last time except I shrank...What could happen to me this time?'" Alice answered.

Alfred laughed. "Okay, continue."

**WONDERLAND!Oh! Kitty! *Runs to pet kitten. ***

**ALICE POV**

Well, now I was as small as before...

_It can't be one of these doors..._ I thought before turning around and running over to Antonio and shoving the key in his lock and turning it.

"What are you doing?.." He asked as I turned the key inside him. (0/0)

"Going to get through." I said shoving the poor door open.

Inside was a wonderful place, it was beautiful.

"Okay, now I'm in." I closed the door behind me.

**(/) This chapter was written by a very strange part of my brain... :')**

**But I got reviews! YAYAAYAYAYAYAY! Keep this up.**


	4. Flowers!

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Yay! We get to start in wonderland!**

It was beautiful! Plants were amazing, the ground was hard when I jumped on it. It looked similar to the garden with where the path was leading. The path was twisted and strange, though.

I followed the path, remembering what the door mouse said. I went through twists and turns. When I came to a opening with huge flowers all around it. "How curious?" I asked myself, looking a butterfly. "Strange butterfly."

"A bread and butterfly" A warm voice said.

"Oh!" I turned around to see a red rose. "No, that's not possible." I shook my head. Looking up I saw a horsefly. "A horsefly? Um, a rocking horsefly." I corrected myself.

"Very good." The same voice said. I turned around once more to see the same rose.

"Excuse me but, did you just...Talk?" I looked up at the flower in disbelief.

"Yes, my name is Elizabeta. Who are you?" Elizabeta asked.

"Alice, do all flowers talk?" I answered.

"Yes." A sweet voice came from a lily. " I am Lili." The flower smiled.

"You seem surprised, do flowers not talk where you come from?" A may flower asked. "I'm Mei."

"No, Mei, flowers don't talk where I come from." I answered slowly, backing away a bit.

"You're not a flower...Are you? My name is Katyusha." I HUGE ghost flower smiled brightly.

"Could she be human? I'm Natalia." A jacobean lily asked.

"It's more than possible. I'm Angelique." a strelitzia commented. The flowers continued to throw in their comments before introducing them self's.

"I am human." I corrected them, stopping the comments. "I must say you are all pretty flowers and I would love to stay, but do you know the way out of here?" I asked.

"They way out?" Angelique asked, a little surprised. "Why don't you want to stay here?"

"Yes, the way out. And if I don't get back soon I might be late for tea." I pleaded, no longer concerned with my history lesson.

**Oh, Al! Why do you have to interrupt at the wrong point?**

"You could identify ALL of those flowers?" Alfred asked, amazed.

"Yup! They were all very pretty." Alice answered.

"Cool- I mean, interesting." Alfred corrected him self.

"You are such an American," Alice smiled. "you don't have to act like that anymore." Alfred look relived that he didn't have to act like some one he wasn't.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're we-ah!" Alice didn't get to finish before she tripped. Alfred grabbed her hand, not letting her touch the ground.

Once she got back on her feet she relied she was still holding Alfred's hand. Blushing, she took her hand away. "Thanks." She thanked, looking at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"No problem." He was blushing as well, but he was looking at her with a warm smile on his face. "Continue?"

**Oh! That was really cute! I sadly have to end it here...as in the chapter, not the story. **

**Thanks guys!**

Reviews are amazing~


	5. Kitty!

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I went to Gay Pride Parade and then I went to my dad's and you probably don't care.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I young girl some where in America owns both Hetalia AND Alice in wonderland. Yes, it makes PERFICT sense.**

Alice was still blushing of what happened just moments ago. "Yes, I should continue." She looked at her feet.

**How short! Wonderful-wonderful- wonderland!**

**ALICE POV**

"The way out is though there." Lili turned her head to a opening between a blade of grass and another flower.

"Thank you, Lili. Good bye flowers." I curtsied.

"Good bye." The flowers said at once.

After I left I ended up in a forest and getting lost. So I sat on a rock to try and think my way out of the situation.

**Why America? Why! Back to the Interview.**

"So... You were lost already...Now, at this point, you are even more lost?" Alfred asked. "and they say I get lost a lot." He crossed his arms proudly.

"And who is 'they', dare I ask?" Alice looked at him mockingly.

"You know, enemies, friends, people I just met, People that know me for a large amount of time, ex girlfriend, ext." He tried to change the subject.

"Ah! That makes a lot of sense!" She tried not to laugh.

"What do ya mean, 'it makes a lot of sense'?" He failed at his attempt.

"Nothing, I should continue." Alice took out the two long pony tails that were in her hair, letting it drop past her waist.

"Why did you take out your hair. ."

"I let my hair down because I was getting tired of it being up all the time, I'll put it back up in a minute." She brushed some hair behind her ear.

Alfred had dropped the convocation thinking it was best not to fight with her. "Okay." Alfred said. "Just curious."

Before Al said anything, he followed her hair all the way past her waist. Admiring how beautiful it was, but quickly stopped when Alice looked up. "Continue?"

"Gladly."

**Le gasp! That was the longest interruption! To the almost-as-awesome-as-the-awesome-Prussia place! Wonderland!**

Alice POV

_I give myself VERY good advice. But I very seldom follow it. _I thought. _Could explain the trouble that I'm always in... _I put my head to rest on my hand. _Will I ever learn to do the things I should? _I stood up and started to walk. _Be patient is very good advice but the waiting makes me curious. _But I once again didn't follow my own advice.*

At one point I came To path that lead two ways. "Bonjour mademoiselle!~" A voice said. I jumped, being surprised from the voice.

"Who are you?" I looked around, seeing no one, until a grinning cat appeared.

**Really! Come on Al!**

"Was there an accent that came with the voice?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I believe so. It was...French." Alice looked up. "Why?"

Alfred looked like he was about to face palm if he found out any more about the French kitty-cat. "Continue, you might find out later."

**Oh! I can't wait till next chapter! It's going to have Italy and Roma in it! Did you know 'Romano' Is a type of cheese and "Roma" Is a type of tomato? It explains so much**

*** If you know/can figure out what song this is I will do a Hetalia version of any Disney movie you want me to! ( This song is from the Almost Alice soundtrack and it is by Robert Smith. Good luck!)**

**Reviews are fashion!~**


	6. Lovi and Feli

**Don't mind that I'm back, do you? Oh well. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I SO own both of these! *Shot* Ow... Okay,okay. I lied. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Where was I?...OH yes! The Kitty Kat.**

"I, madmosell, am named Francis." The pink and red cat replied from up in his tree.

"Hello, Francis, do you know where I go to leave this place?" Alice looked up at the cat, now seeing his location.

"You could go this way." He pointed to a random direction. "Or that way." He pointed to the direction oppisite from the first.

"Well, which way would you go?" This french kitty kat was getting on her neraves.

"I would go eather way." Francis stopped pointing, seeing how short the girl's temper was.

"Well, what will they lead to?" And how courious she was.

"This path," He was pointing once again. "will lead to the Mad Hatter."

"I don't want to see any one that is mad." Alice shook her head and backed away a few steps.

"Oh, cherie, we are all mad here." Francis pointed to the oppisite direction from where he was pointing before. "And this way will lead to the March Hare."

"I'll visit him!" She ran down the path he had pointed to as fast as she could to get away from *my* French kitty kat.

Once she got to a clearing in the path she saw two boys. "Um. Hello!" They both seemed to be lost.

"Ve!~ Fratello, look." one said.

"What the hell do you want Feli?" The other one turned to where his brother was pointing galred at her.

"Lovi. Maybe she knows the way out of here!" The boy that seemed to be called Feli beamed.

"I'm Alice. May I ask who you are?" Alice stared at them.

"Ve.~ Call me Feli and this is my frattello, Lovi." Feli still seemed happy that she could know the way out.

"I belive if you keep walking that you will come to the march hare." She said as she walked straigt through the clearing and to the opening on the other side.

"No use, damn it." Lovi stated flatly. "They are all crazy."

"Okay." She walked trough the clearing, leaveing the boys to wonder "Is she crazy too?"

**HOLY HELL! Alfred didn't interup at all! And Romano didn't kuss as much as I thought he would! And These are both good things! Yay!**

**Revew and I give you a triple chocolate coockie...**


	7. Welcome to my tea party

**Hey! I'm back! Still don't know where I have been though! **

**Disclaimer: SHE owns NOTHING!**

"Alfred, are you okay?" Alice looked up at Al.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He looked at her confusingly.

"Well, you haven't interrupted me in a wile." She looked down shyly.

"Oh. I haven't? Well, I understand your story right now." Alfred smiled.

Alice pretended to look surprised. "You do? Well, I never thought a git like you would."

"Hey." Al crossed his arms. "Just continue."

"Gladly."

**-wonder land! EEKK! To my favorite part!-**

Alice walked down the path, not really thinking of anything until she heard laughter from behind a rather tall fence.

When she opened the fence door, she saw a sight you wouldn't see every day.

"May I ask who are you?" I man in a top hat asked.

**A rather handsome man, in my opinion.**

"Yes, who is the pretty girl?" Some one said from behind the man.

"My name is Alice. And you are?" She asked as well.

"My name is Gilbert. This is Ivan, and this" he turned around to pick some thing up. "is Matthew." He held up a door mouse.

Matthew looked up in surprise. "Its you again." He squeaked.

"Matthew? Nice to see you again!" Alice smiled at the mouse.

"You know each other?" Gilbert asked, setting Matthew down.

"Yeah, what does it look like? You git." She crossed her arms.

"Would you like to join us for a drink?" Gilbert moved to show a huge table covered in a white table cloth.

"Yes please." She smiled, suddenly remembering how thirsty she was.

They both sat down at the table and talked. They each also had a different drink. Alice had tea, Gilbert had beer, and Ivan had vodka. Matthew just sat there and eventually disappeared.

"You wanted to ask something?" Gilbert eventually said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alice looked at him.

"I'm just that awesome." He smirked

"Do you know a way to get out of here?" She asked.

"No. But the red king does." Gilbert smirked even more.

**HA! **

"Well, who the hell is the Red King?" Alice sneered at him. She didn't like Gilbert all that much.

"He is simply that, Alice. He is the king." Ivan looked at her.

That was the first time some one else said her name in a wile and it seemed to cool her down.

"Can one of you take me?" She sighed.

**Al... .Die. ...No I can't kill such cuteness! Okay, maybe I can but I won't-**

"So, did one of them take you?" Alfred asked, unaware of the authoress's ramble.

"Well-Ow!" Alice rubbed her head and looked at the object that hit her. "A letter?" She ripped the letter open and read it in silence.

"What does it say?" He asked Alice.

"It says I can't answer your first question." She smiled.

"No really, what does it say?" Al asked again.

"That's what it says. Here look for you self." Alice gave him the letter.

He read it in silence too.

"Who ever The Witch Alchemist is, she must be really desperate to talk to you through a letter. Ow." He got hit with a letter similar to it, addressed to him.

"What does that say?" Alice asked.

"**Shut. up. Alfred.**" He showed her. Alice started to giggle at the letter, which made Al smile. _That is so cute! _He thought.

**Hoped you liked it! **

**Reviews are tea for the Doctor!~ **

**Any one else watch Doctor Who here?**


	8. The castle!

**Been forever! Hehehehe... You gonna be so surprised when you figure out who the red king is.**

**Once more starting in wonderland!**

There was a few minutes of silence before Alice spoke again. "I said, could one of you take me?"

Gilbert looked at her. "Matthew knows the way."

"I can't follow a mouse. Let alone one that disappears." She looked at him in annoyance.

Ivan though for a minute. "I know!" He whispered something in Gilbert's ear.

"That's perfect! Matthew, get over here!" The mouse took a little caution in going over there, because usually when they agreed it lead to someone getting hurt.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"Nothing to hurt him." Ivan answered as they ducked the small thing under the table. Once they pulled him back out Alice gasped.

"*Gasp* What is he covered in?" She took they small thing from them.

Matthew licked his nose. "Flower?" They both looked at them like they were mad. Which really, they were.

"Yes! Now, he won't fade away." It worked, he didn't fade away.

"Okay, take me to the red king."

**-*Knife in hand* SO tempting...-**

"Flower? Hey! I should do that to my brother!" Alfred smiled.

"How are you going to do that? Stand on a small building, wait till he comes by, and then pour a bag of flower on him?"

"Maybe..."

**-*drops knife* Omg. He did talk us to death...-**

By the time they reached the castle it was dark and raining. Alice had picked up Matthew and put him in the pocket of her apron.

She wasted no time getting out of the rain.

"Hello?" some one opened the door. Alice ran in and slipped.

"Whoa!" The person that opened the door caught her before she fell.

"You're all wet." He said.

"And you're observant." Alice stared at him. He was...A...Kid. She quickly got up and turned to him. "What's your name?"

"Peter. Who are you, what are you doing here and why are you wet?" He answered.

"I'm Alice, I need to see the red king, and do you not see it's raining out side?" She stared at him.

"I'm sorry, the King won't see anyone until tomorrow, Alice." Peter looked at the ground.

Alice sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Peter suddenly looked up as if he remembered something. "Stay right here! I'll be right back!"

**-*sighs* Al...You win...-**

"The kid sounds cute." Alfred smiled.

"He was, I felt bad for the kid. Having to grow up in a castle like that." Alice looked at her feet.

"I would love to have grown up in a castle."

**Mwhahahahaha! I make you wait to meet the King! Ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Review, I promise me and the doctor will pay you back some how!**

**Yay,Doctor Who fans!**


	9. Inside the castle

**Sorry. I've been busy! I went to a Pompeii exhibit at the Cincinnati Museum today. And I doubt you want to hear my excuses. Here you are.**

**And we start out in the castle.**

"Miss. Alice." She turned around.

"Yes?" Peter had come back with a someone else.

"I'm sorry you wont see the king till tomorrow. But you are welcome to stay here." The person offered.

"Really? Thank you. What is your name?" Alice smiled and followed the person down the hall.

"You're welcome. My name is Tino." He answered.

She stepped into her room. "Thank you once again!" She turned around and almost gasped.

The room was beautiful.

She could get used to this.

**Ha! I don't find the need to kill Al!**

"What did it look like?" Alfred asked, then he got hit with a letter. "Ow."

"How can letters be falling from the sky? We're inside!" She got hit with a letter. "Hey."

Al opened his first. "Is this what it looked like?" He showed her the picture.

"Yeah." She opened her letter next, almost laughing at what it says.

"What does it say?"

"You don't need to know."

**Castle, the next morning!**

Alice woke up finding some breakfast on the table next to her bed, and a dress on a chair. She ate and slid into the gown quickly. It was just like her normal routine in the morning. She opened the doors leading out to the hall way and looked around. The castle itself reminded her of something. She just couldn't say what.

It had that steam punk theme to it that she really liked. The maids were wearing old Victorian dresses and it was all just really beautiful. Walking around the castle seemed like walking through one of the books on her endless book shelf, wonderful.

"Miss, why are you walking around alone?" Tino asked from behind her.

"Huh? Oh." Alice turned around. "I just wanted to see that castle more."

"The king will see now, if you like." Peter said from beside Tino.

"Really? Lead the way." Alice followed them through a door where the castle seemed more castle-ish.

The hallway was huge, with marble floors and white walls. There was golden designs on the ceiling and some on the walls, and up ahead was a big blue door which she guessed lead to the throne room.

"So what is the king like?" Alice asked as she followed them down the hall.

"He is... I don't know how to describe him. Sorry." Tino smiled at her.

"Oh." Alice looked at the floor.

**I'm sorry! So sorry! I promise the king will be in the next chapter. **

**I have pasta from Italy and Vodka from Russia and tomatoes from Spain and beer from Germany for all of my reviewers. **


	10. Red king and White queen

**OMG! I haven't updated in like, forever! But I swear the king is in this chapter!**

**Koneko13: You were in ALICE IN WONDERLAND?! And yes, the song is right. Here is your Vodka!~**

**Disclaimer: I shall own Hetalia when Romano stops eating tomatoes and I will own Alice in wonderland when I get to meet the Cheshire cat. **

**ALSO I WILL PROVIDE A LINK AT THE END FOR SOMETHING ALICE IN WONDERLAND THAT SOME AWESOME PERSON MADE FOR ME!**

**Starting in wonderland **

"Um, can you tell me his name?" Alice asked Tino.

"We call him 'Your majesty' But his name is Allistor Kirkland " Tino smiled as She paused.

_Allistor? It can't be my Allistor, could it? _They continued to walk down the hall in silence until they got to the door.

Alice took one deep breath before the great doors opened.

"Who comes to see me?" Asked a red haired man sitting on a throne asked.

"Miss Alice Kirkland, your majesty." Tino bowed and made a quick exit.

_Alice? _The Scotsman looked confused.

"So it could be you...You...You bloody wanker!" Alice pointed at her brother almost filled with anger and jealousy.

"Sister? Ah, so it is you." Allistor smirked. "What do you come in seek for?"

"A way out of here, like you would know." Alice crossed her arms.

"Actually I don't. The White Queen might help you." Allistor looked at his sister who who frowned with a sad look.

"Thank you, Allistor." She turned around trying to keep her temper under control.

Al...Must...DIE!-

"He was your brother?"

"Yup."

"Okay, go on."

What the fruk? That was...Mein gott, I don't even know-

Alice went back to her room and got her dress back on, grabbing Matthew and walking out the castle doors. "So long Tino, good bye Peter!"

It seemed like hours before she got to a mushroom and rested. "Who are you?" Asked a Austrian voice behind her.

"Alice." She answered. "Do you know how to get me back to my right size?"

"The mushroom, one side makes you taller and one side makes you shorter." The voice answered

"Thank you. Can I ask who you are?" She turned around but it was too dark to see anything there

"Don't you need to be somewhere, moron?" The voice sounded annoyed.

"I...Yes..." Alice thought she was going crazy.

"Then go." Suddenly a caterpillar appeared in front of her. "I'm **Roderich Edelstein**. The Queen's palace is that way."

"I...Thank you." She took two pieces of the mushroom, one from each side and bit into one, making her shorter. She placed that piece into one pocket of her apron and bit into the other, making her taller that she needed to be.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to go on like this for a wile." She sighed, placing the other piece in her other pocket with Matthew.

-DIE! I COMMAND YOU TOO-

"OW!" Alfred got hit with a letter.

"Open it, what does it say?" Alice looked at him.

He did as he was told. "It says 'Die, I command you too."

"This girl has way to much time on her hands (Cue letter) Ow! You git!" She yelled at the ceiling.

Suddenly a 13-year old girl appeared in the room. "Hey! Don't mess with me! I can do whatever I want to you!"

"Prove it." Alice smirked, suddenly the girl pointed her finger at Alfred (who was lying on the floor from being hit with a letter) And a bright flash blinded Alice for a minute.

"Oh..My..." Alice bushed at what she did.

"Told you." The girl said in a Scottish accent. "My name is Witch by the way. I'm the one that sent you those letters" She then switched to a German accent and so on so forth.

"Please, undo the spell." Alice asked.

"No. He has to do the rest of the interview like that." Witch vanished.

"What happened?" Alfred looked up from being uncontentious."And why am I in my boxers?"

"Don't want to know. Now I shall Continue."

"Hey! That's my line!"

**Mwahahahaha! What did I do to Al? Who is the White Queen? Will she ever get to leave? Trust me, all will be reviled soon.**

**Link: ** gallery/#/d5fg2vx

**Vodka, tomatoes, beer, wine, cheese, pasta, cheeseburger, I'm I missing anything?**


End file.
